Mont Blanc
by TheSnowSakura
Summary: It's Akari's Birthday! So, Chase goes bakes her a cake. Maya finds it and eats it, without Chase knowing! So Maya decides to replace it with her own! One-shot AkarixChase


**(Chase's POV) (Sundae Inn)**

Today's Akari's Birthday! I'm going to bake a delicious cake just for her! It's not that I'm in love with her, well maybe. I finally got Yolanda to give me permission to use the kitchen just for today. I flipped open a recipe book, and started scanning for a cake I could bake for Akari. Um…what kind of cake does she like? Chocolate cake? Cheese cake? Yam cake? Strawberry short cake? There are too many choices!

"What kind of cake does she like?" I yelled to no one. Chestnut cake? I never heard of that one. It seems simple to make.

"Okay! Chestnut cake it is!" I decided.

**(After mixing and baking)**

Finally, I'm done with my chestnut cake! Hope Akari likes it! Now for the finishing touch! I wrote "Happy Birthday Akari" in small orange frosting. I wrapped in silver wrapping paper that had "Happy Birthday" written around it.

"Chase, can you come here for a sec" Yolanda called.

"Coming!" I called back, leaving the cake on the counter.

**(Maya's POV)**

Mmmm! I smell something yummy! A cute box wrapped in silver wrapping paper that had "Happy Birthday" written around it! Is today my birthday? I don't remember, I just going to take a peek at what the present is. I ripped off the wrapping paper as fast as I could. There stood a delicious looking cake, just waiting to be eaten. I started to drool, it looked so good. Oh, well I'm sure they won't mind, if I just take a taste it a little. I gobbled up the cake, without thinking about it. Mmm, it really was delicious, it tastes just like Chase's cooking…

"Oh my goddess, Chase's gonna kill me, when he finds out!" I exclaimed. "Don't panic, Maya" I whispered to myself. I know! I baked a cake too! Chase won't know the different, right? I took out my cake that I baked a while ago, umm… what did his cake say again? I think it was this, I wrote it in orange frosting like Chase had and wrapped in it the same silver wrapping paper.

Oh, yeah its Akari's Birthday today! I'm going to wish her a happy birthday! I headed off to Akari's house, leaving my cake in the same counter Chase left his in. Maybe Chase won't notice…

**(Chase's POV)**

Man, those boxes were heavy! I sighed and went back to the kitchen to get my cake. I lifted my cake, it feels lighter. There's something wrong with the cake, but it looks the same as when I first left it. Oh, well! I bet it's nothing but I just can't help the feeling that Maya came, and ruined it. Maybe, I'm just tired. I headed to Akari's house to give her the cake.

_Knock, Knock_

"Coming!" "Oh, hey Chase" Akari said, flashing me one of her astonishing smiles.

"H-Happy B-Birthday!" I exclaimed, handing her the cake, as my face heating up.

"Thank you, Chase" Akari cried, taking the cake out of my hands. "Come in" Akari insisted.

"Um…okay" I mumbled, enter her house. Yes! I did it, one point to me, zero to Gill! I hid my excitement and sat down on her couch.

"Can I open it?" Akari asked, setting the cake down on the table.

"Sure" I replied. Akari began to unwrapping the wrapping paper.

"C-Chase!" Akari gasped. "D-Do you r-really m-mean it?" Akari asked turning towards me. Her face was bright red for some reason… Could my cake really make her that happy?

"Um…yeah, of course, Happy Birthday" I replied, I was slightly confused.

"Oh Chase, I-I love you too!" Akari cried, hugging me. Say WHAT? Akari l-loves m-me! This is all happening so fast! Now that I had a good view of the cake, I saw the words "I LOVE YOU" in big orange frosting. The cake looked awful, there's only one person I know who could had done that, Maya. She must have eaten my cake! I'm going kill her!

"A-Akari, d-do you really m-mean it" I stuttered, hugging her tightly.

"Yes" Akari answered. Okay, I'll let it go for now, Maya. But, if this happens again, you're died.

'Akari, I love you, but the truth is that, that's not the cake I baked you" I whispered.

"I know, you could never cook that horribly" Akari replied, giggling a little. I putted her in for a kiss, she gasped a bit but she started to kiss back. Mmmm… she tastes like milk chocolate. We parted and catch our breath.

"Hey Chase, is it okay if I don't eat that" Akari murmured, pointing at the cake.

"Yeah, that's fine with me" I smirked, and putted her back for another kiss.

**(Next Day)**

"Hey, Maya" I called.

"Yeah?" Maya said, skipping towards me.

"You ate my cake, didn't you!" I accused.

"No, I just tasted it, but before I knew it was gone!" "I think Gill stole it" Maya smiled sheepishly.

"…." No comment

"Um…I'll see you later" Maya mumble, dashing off. Oh, well back to work. I started to think of many ways to torture Maya, for the blue feather she owns.

* * *

Hope you like it! I got this idea after reading Chase and Maya's 4 heart event in AP! I can't see how that's a heart event….Review PLEASE! Mont Blanc is another way you can say Chestnut Cake… (I think) Since the AP heart event didn't call the Mont Blanc I didn't either!


End file.
